


Jim and Eurus Great Plan

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Baker Street Boys Need to be Saved, Bottom Mycroft, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cages, Chains, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugging, Emotional Manipulation, Eurus is Evil, Eurus is very distrubed, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Holmes Incest maybe, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jim Moriarty, Torture, Whips, jim is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Mycroft should have never let Moriarty anywhere near his family, but he did. He let Moriarty near the most dangerous Holmes and now he, Sherlock, and John were prisoners to the madman and the sister Mycroft locked away. Can the trio get away before Eurus and Jim are able to take them apart and rebuild them in their image?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So some stuff in here will be from the last episode, nothing major, just little bits and pieces. The rape is mostly going to be done to Sherlock and sometimes Mycroft. John is going to be forced to watch and basically be a doctor and take care of the Holmes brother's afterwards. Eurus was a very interesting character and Jim saying when he saw Mycroft at Sherrinford "How do you want me?" put this story in my head. So I hope every enjoys this story and understands that it will have rape and torture, hence the tags. The rape will be done to Sherlock and Mycroft, not John. Yeah, I'm evil to Sherlock, and I don't know why. So enjoy the story.

Mycroft pulled at the restraints around his wrists, how the material was soft and silky. He studied how the restraints held his arms high above his head, the metal hoops attached to the material around his wrists. The strong chain threaded through the hoops, making escape in impossible. The ball gag in his mouth, making any sound impossible for him to make. Studying the restraints that held his wrists, and concentrating on the pain that the gag was causing his mouth, was better than seeing the scene that was playing out in front of him. It was after all his fault that he, Sherlock, and John were in the predicament that they were in. He couldn’t look at the scene, he didn’t want to, but his eyes were drawn to it. Drawn to Moriarty plowing into his brother, listening to his brother whimper out in pain. He should never have let the mad man anywhere near his family, but he did, he let Moriarty near Eurus, and she and Moriarty planned all this out. Mycroft turned his eyes over to the small cage that John was being kept in, forced to watch as Sherlock is raped once again. Mycroft hated that this was all him, five years ago he allowed the visit, and now they were prisoners. He listened as Jim finished in Sherlock, how Sherlock made small whimpers of pain. He waited as Moriarty approached him.

            “God that was a good fuck.” Moriarty spoke as he approached Mycroft. He turned his head and looked the tied down detective. He then turned back to the government official. “Your sister is a truly clever one Mycroft. All our little games, all from gifting me to your sister.” Moriarty couldn’t contain his smile ran his fingers along the naked chest of the government official, following down to the lining of his pants. “I wanted Sherlock as a pet, but having the British Government here as one as well, plus another little pet in the cage, she has truly gifted me.” He leaned in and gently kissed Mycroft on the forehead. Listening as the other man groaned in disgust. “Eurus, dear, why don’t you come here?”

            Mycroft’s eyes turned to the door as Eurus entered the room and walked right up to Moriarty. “Hello Mycroft. You played right into my and Jim’s game.” She smiled a wicked smile. “Now Jim dear be nice to them, and that one in the cage, we need them.”

            “Oh don’t worry, I plan to.” Moriarty spoke. He went back to rubbing on Mycroft’s chest.

            Mycroft thought about those five years ago, trying to put his mind somewhere else. He should never have allowed those five minutes of unsupervised visitation. He should have never allowed the criminal mastermind anywhere near Eurus, for they both were a perfect pair. His eyes darted to Sherlock, who was moaning and groaning on the bed. He may have only had the left side view of Sherlock’s body, but it was better to stare at his brother over the criminal mastermind touching him, and Eurus touching Moriarty. He was thinking about how they all ended up here, prisoners to Jim Moriarty.

_Two Weeks Ago_

            Sherlock and John were waiting for Mycroft to talk, to explain about Eurus Holmes, and why she was locked away. Sherlock wanted to know how come he had no memory of her, or if he did, why did it come in pieces. “Why have you hidden her away? How do I not remember having a sister?” He was intrigued by how is brother could rewrite his memories.

            “I have been able to successfully reprogram your memories so that Eurus no longer existed in your mind.” Mycroft explained. “She took Redbread from you, and it destroyed you. She burned down our ancestral home, Eurus had to be stopped. So I hid her away, told our parents that she was dead and continued to monitor her care.” He studied Sherlock’s face. “You’re remembering something brother mine, what is it?”

            “Bits and pieces really.” Sherlock calmly spoke. They all turned their heads to when they heard the sound of the window smashing. A drone had come smashing through and they all were staring at it. _Who will find me? Deep down below the old beech tree. Help, succour me now, the east winds blow._

            “What is that?” John nervously asked. They were each slowly backing away, listening as the drone softly landed on the floor.

            “Nobody move.” Mycroft calmly spoke. “That is a motion sensor grenade that’s going to go off the moment any one of us moves.” Mycroft hardly ever felt fear, but he was feeling it right now.” He took a closer look at the device sitting on top of the drone. “It’s been changed.”

            “How?” Sherlock cautiously asked. He didn’t want to set it off and put his friend and brother in any danger. Sherlock was starting to wonder how clever and how dangerous Eurus really was.

            Mycroft studied the device. _Still motion sensor device. Will go off if we move, yet won’t explode. Something else will happen._ “It won’t explode, but it’s still a motion sensor. It would do something else, and I do not know what it will do now.”

            No body moved, they were paralyzed to the spot, not sure what will happen once they moved. “What are our options Sherlock?” John whispered out. His mind was focusing on his daughter and how he probably would never see her again.

            “How long would we have once the device went off Mycroft?” Sherlock nervously asked. He felt adrenaline pumping through him, but he did not want to risk moving and setting the device off.

            “If it was the normal device, you would have three seconds to get out of the blast radius. With this one being tampered with, I don’t know.” Mycroft made a mental note to fire whoever was responsible in making sure that these kinds of weapons did not get out into the public.

            Time seemed to stop, both Holmes brother’s trying to figure out what to do. Before they could speak, the device went off, they all turned to run, but something shot out and struck them all. One by one, they all dropped to their knees before their worlds went black.

            Sherlock slowly came too, his body feeling of bricks. He had been drugged, occupational hazard, but usually he knew who was drugging him. Now he was unsure about who the person was that drugged him. He tried to lift himself up, when he realized that his arms and legs were chained and spread out, similar to the Leonardo da Vinci painting the Vitruvian Man. Sherlock also took note that he was laying on his stomach, naked, and that there was a small rubber ball gag in his mouth. The drug that was used to drug him was slowly wearing off, but he felt like he was still drowning under the dark waters. Slowly, ever so slowly his blurry vision became clearer as he looked to his right and saw that his brother’s arms were tied tightly his head, and that he was shirtless. _At least he still has his pants on. Now where’s John?_ His eyes scanned the room, looking for his flat mate, wanting to make sure that the doctor was safe. He already failed in his promise once to protect Mary, he didn’t want to fail in protecting John. Sherlock quickly turned his head left to right, regretting the decision as he felt bile building in his throat, and he had to swallow it back down. Sherlock felt anger building, for if anything has happened to John, then Sherlock would never be able to forgive himself. Then he heard a slight groan come from behind, and Sherlock’s spirits lifted slightly.

            John slowly came too, trying to remember what had happened, slowly his mind catching up with him. He was used to Sherlock using drugs on him, heck sometimes he acted like he didn’t even know what Sherlock was doing, but this was different. The room was spinning slowly as he was slowly coming too, fighting the darkness that was threatening to choke him. He tried to rub his eyes, only realizing that his hands were cuffed behind his back. John realized that he was in a cage, which caused his heartrate to spike, and that he was now in tight leather fitting shorts, that painfully dug into him. John looked ahead of him and saw the silhouette of Sherlock spread on a bed, and that Mycroft was hanging by his arms to the left of Sherlock. John wanted to cry out for his friend, only to realize that he was gagged. He hated it, hated who ever had done this as he groaned behind the gag, watching how Sherlock’s body froze, probably deducing that John was in the room.

            Mycroft was dizzy, felt the bile in his throat and had to swallow a few times before he decided to open his eyes. Something was burning and he tried to shake the burning feeling, only to realize that it was his wrists were painfully tied together, and that his arms were pulled above his head. He pulled lightly, seeing that there was no way to escape his bindings. He closed his eyes and quickly took in his person, noticing that he had no shirt on, but thankfully his pants were still on. He also noticed that his mouth had been taped shut, and he deduced that there was probably three layers or more covering his mouth. The government official only hoped that Athena would notice that he was missing and activate the protocol to find him. Mycroft slowly opened his eyes to see that his baby brother was stretched out on the bed, shackles binding him to spread his limbs out and that Sherlock was naked. His eyes then darted to the cage and saw that John was kneeling in the cage, looking desperately at him, and trying to tell him with his eyes to let Sherlock know where he was. When Sherlock looked at him, he saw that his brother was gagged as well and he darted his eyes behind Sherlock, and Sherlock understood that he was pointing to John.

            They were all trying to figure out where they were and what was going on when they all heard the crackle of a speaker system start up. _Who will find me? Deep down below the old beech tree. Help, succour me now, the east winds blow._ All three were looking around the room, trying to find the source when the door flew opened and a ghost from the past walked in.

            “Miss me?” The Irish accent was strong, and contained how pleased he was. His death was just like Sherlock’s a cover up, not really dying. Jim Moriarty strode into the room with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
